This study has been completed. Nineteen girls and three boys with central precocious puberty have been treated with a depot preparation of Leuprolide acetate for periods ranging from eight to 11 years. The dosage effect of depot Leuprolide was found to vary considerably with older and larger children requiring up to 15mg every two weeks. Efficacy was based on reduced growth rate, rate of skeletal maturation and ability of the medication to suppress the FSH and LH into the pre-pubertal range. The investigators have concluded that depot Leuprolide is effective in the treatment of central precocious puberty, suppressing both secondary sexual characteristics and, in most instances, accelerated growth and skeletal maturation. In some instances, when growth rates have dropped to levels below normal, growth hormone added to the treatment of Leuprolide. A manuscript has been submitted describing the conclusions of this study.